The Unmasking
by FiKA
Summary: It's about Kane losing hs mask (duh!) and then a little more. CHAPTER SIX UP!
1. Arriving

Title: Untitled for now, but if you have an idea for a title let me know. Author: Qwerty Rating: PG 13 for now, but it may go up or down.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, the characters (Except for one, see Author's note) Spoilers: June 23 Raw, Evolution members.  
  
Author's Note: I started writing this story after I saw Raw last night (June 23) Basically after Kane was unmasked. I own only Anya Bearer. If he name sounds familiar, that's good. That means you've read Taryn's " Teen Angst and Mary Sue" or AngryMew's "Harsh Times at Hazelwood High" I strongly recommend both of these stories. I also added Tori as a member of the Raw roster, for story sakes.  
  
"Welcome to Raw tonight, live from Madison Square Garden." JR said as the show opened. "I'm JR, joined by the King, and the question tonight is will Kane have to unmask in the middle of the square circle? Or will he become the World Champion?"  
  
"Who knows, JR? All I know is that I'm hoping we se what's under that mask." King answered.  
  
The Titan Tron switched from the image of the Raw logo to the parking lot, to where a black limo was pulling in to the building.  
  
"Look at the size of that limo, JR. Got to be someone important." King said.  
  
The driver exited the limo and went to open the door. Just before he put his hand on the handle, the door opened and Anya Bearer stepped out. Wearing a black strapless corset like top and black pants with her hair tied in to a ponytail, the tall red head was head to miss.  
  
"Oh my god, King. It's Anya Bearer!" JR exclaimed. "We haven't seen her in over two months, since Batista's injury."  
  
"I know, JR. But what is she doing her tonight?" King asked as Anya got her bag out of the trunk and headed into the arena.  
  
Raw Theme Song  
  
Anya could hear the Union Underground song blaring as she made her way to the female locker room.  
  
"Anya! Oh my god, what the hell are you doing here, girl?" Trish asked as her friend entered the female locker room.  
  
"Hey Trish, how you've been?" Anya asked as she hugged her blonde Canadian friend. "Where 's all the girls?"  
  
"Jackie, Ivory and Molly have the night off. Stacy and Terri just went to get some coffee. I have no idea where Victoria and Jazz are. And Tori-"  
  
" I don't really care where Tori is." Anya said coldly.  
  
Trish decided to change the subject. She had no idea why she had mentioned Tori, Trish knew there was no love lost between Anya and the returning Tori. "So, you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"  
  
"For Kane, really. Anya said with a weak smile. "We may not get along all the time, but he's still my brother. Plus, I know if I'm here, Paul won't show up and distract him." The Paul she was referring to was Paul Bearer, Kane and Anya's father who neither enjoyed spending time with.  
  
"Oh. Well can you sit and talk for a while or do you have to see Kane right away?" Trish asked.  
  
" I think I can spare a few minutes to talk to you, Trish." Anya said with the first real smile that she had had all week.  
  
Trish led her to a bench in the locker room and the two women sat down. " How's Dave?"  
  
Anya smiled again. She and Dave Batista had been dating steadily for seven months, almost the same time Dave joined Evolution. Anya had taken time off after his injury to help him get settled down in Birmingham. She had only meant to take two weeks off; that was two and a half months ago. " Dave's doing really well. He's already started weight training again. Doc says he'll be cleared to come back in a moth, month and half tops. Hopefully he has something to come back to. I read on the Internet that he's been replaced in Evolution by some guy named Mark."  
  
"Yeah. Mark Jirdrak. He's supposed to be a real jerk. He'll fit in perfectly with De-Evolution." Trish joked. "No offense."  
  
Anya was about to speak when the locker room door swung open, and Tori entered. "If it isn't Red herself." Tori said. 'Red' was a nickname Tori had given her while she and Kane had been dating. Anya had always hated it. "Tell your brother I said good luck in his match tonight. No one should have to see what's under that mask."  
  
Tori put her bag in one of the empty lockers and grabbed a towel. It appeared she had just finished working out. "Welcome back, Red." She said coyly as she headed towards the showers.  
  
"She's just trying to get in your head." Trish said when Tori was out of sight.  
  
"I know." Anya said after a few moments. "It was really nice to talk to you again, Trish, but I have to find Kane. Tell the other girls I said hi if I don't get a chance to see them." Anya got up and headed towards the door. " I can't believe he's going to unmask."  
  
"I know," Trish answered. "Maybe everything will turn out okay. Maybe he'll win the belt."  
  
Anya couldn't respond. She just said goodbye and left. "Maybe." she said quietly to herself on the other side of the door before she headed down the hallway.  
  
Anya turned the corner and almost ran into RVD.  
  
"Woah, Anya. Good to see you." Rob said with a smile.  
  
Anya laughed. "Hi Rob. Not to brush you off, but have you seen my brother anywhere?"  
  
"Janitors closet right at the end of the arena. He says it's the only place he can concentrate." Rob shrugged.  
  
Anya nodded. "How is he?"  
  
"Pretty pissed, Anya." Rob warned. "Maybe you should just leave him by himself."  
  
"He's my brother, Rob. I have to see him, talk to him."  
  
"At least let me go with you. He's pretty dangerous when he's pissed." Rob offered. " And I think Dave would kick my ass if I let you get hurt." Anya couldn't tell whether he was joking or serious.  
  
"Fine." Anya relented. "But just so Dave doesn't kick your ass."  
  
Rob and Anya continued down the hall talking about all the things that had happened since Anya had left, including Tori's return and Jeff being fired, among other things. Just as they were about to pass the Evolution locker room, the door opened and the three remaining members exited.  
  
"Hey H, look who it is." Randy Orton grinned cockily. "It's Dave's bitch."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Orton." Rob said, jumping to Anya's defense.  
  
"What are you doing here, Anya?" Hunter asked dryly.  
  
"Support my brother." Anya answered simply, her anger building.  
  
"Naw, doll. You got it all wrong," Ric Flair said. "You should back up the champ. Maybe he'll back you up later tonight after he's done beating your brother down." He laughed and was about to speak when Anya slapped him across the face.  
  
"You little bitch!" Ric screamed at her as he rubbed his cheek that was already turning red from the slap. Randy lunged after Anya, but Rob stepped in front of her, and Hunter put his hand on the rookie's chest.  
  
"That's enough, Randy." Hunter ordered. "Let it go."  
  
Randy shook his head and muttered "Fucking cunt." under his breath. Anya pretended she didn't hear and dragged Rob down the hall before he could react.  
  
"So are you and Hunter friends or something?" Rob asked.  
  
"We used to be." Anya admitted. "Could we leave it at before he and Stephanie got serious?"  
  
"Wouldn't want to take it any further." Rob joked, and stopped at red metal door. "This is it."  
  
Anya tried the doorknob and it opened, which surprised her. Kane always had to have the door locked, no matter what.  
  
Kane was busy pacing; punching the air that he didn't noticed Rob or Anya enter until Anya spoke. " Hey, Kane. Guess it's been a while since we talked, huh?"  
  
"Two months and nine days," Kane said. "That's how long. Why are you here? Both of you?"  
  
"We're worried about you, Kane." Anya answered.  
  
"Why? Neither of you care."  
  
"Yeah, we do Kane. Why the hell else would we be here?" Rob interjected.  
  
"Pity." Kane said simply.  
  
"No one pities you Kane." Anya started.  
  
"Yes, you do." Kane suddenly screamed at Anya. " You did the first time you saw me without my mask, the first time you heard someone call me a freak, every time I was rejected in high school. You pitied me then, and you pity me now."  
  
"Hey man, lighten up. Anya's only trying to here for you." Rob said.  
  
"Well maybe I don't need either of you here for me." Kane muttered and started pacing again. "Just leave, all right?"  
  
"Kane," Anya started comfortingly.  
  
"Go!" Kane shouted at her.  
  
"Anya. Let's just go, all right?" Rob said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Good luck tonight, man."  
  
Kane muttered something, and instead of asking him to repeat, Anya and Rob just walked out. Anya slammed the door close as they left.  
  
Anya sighed. "He's really nervous. Kane doesn't get so agitated unless it's something really important."  
  
"I know. I remember before we won the tag team titles. I doubt he slept the week before." Rob reminisced.  
  
"Look, I'm going to get some fresh air, talk to some of the girls, something." Anya said. " it was really nice to see you again, Rob. Maybe we could grab something to eat later."  
  
"Yeah, that's be cool." Rob said. Anya smiled and turned down a different hallway. "Anya," He called to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, all right." Rob warned.  
  
Anya laughed. "Whatever, Rob." and continued down the hallway.  
  
So that the end of this part. Was anybody else as pissed off as me when they actually unmasked Kane? If they were going to do that, which thay shouldn't have, wasn't that a Pay Per Veiw sorta situation. Anyways, please read and review. This is my first wrestlin story, so no doubt it sucks, but be nice at least, plaese? I may post more, but I don't know yet. As shallow as it might sound, but if noone likes the story, I'm not going to post more. 


	2. Trying to find a solution

Thanks to SuperFreakSayian and Ellectra for the reviews. Yeah, the hair that came off with the mask was a little creepy to me too.  
  
Also, I'm still having trouble coming out with a title for the story, so if any one has an idea, please review and tell me!  
  
*~*  
  
Anya did not go for some fresh air like she had told Rob. Instead, she had gone straight to where she knew Hunter used to go to prepare for matches. The work out center. She had been right, and Hunter was there, bench- pressing God knows how much.  
  
"Hunter, we need to talk." Anya said and sat down on the workout bench next to his. Hunter exhaled as he put the weight on the rack and grabbed his towel and water bottle from the floor.  
  
"Look, Anya, I know this whole thing has put you in a shitty position." Hunter started.  
  
"Not really. Kane's my brother. I'm going to him always over some guy I had a relationship with a hundred years ago. And who cheated on me with the boss' daughter." Anya stated. " And if this isn't enough, bringing up things I told in you private, even if I may have been drunk."  
  
"The whole Katie thing again?" Hunter sighed, trying to forget the comment about him cheating on her. "I thought we were okay about that now."  
  
"We'll never be okay about that. You used what I told you in confidence against my brother. Not only did you hurt my family, you put Katie's through hell again."  
  
"Can we talk about anything else, or are just digging up the past?" Hunter asked abruptly.  
  
"Oh, you'd rather talk about the present situation?" Anya countered.  
  
"Look, the whole unmasking thing was Eric's idea, not mine. And Kane agreed with the stipulation." Hunter said as he wiped the sweat off his arms. "What does it matter to you, anyway? I heard things between you and Kane have been pretty strained since you started fucking Batista."  
  
"It matters to me because I'm afraid." Anya shouted at Hunter. "You take that mask off, and there will be hell to pay. For everyone."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hunter asked.  
  
"If he has to show his face, it will probably be the thing that makes him snap. If you think that he was a monster last week, you don't want to see what's it's really like. I've dealt with it before," Anya admitted. "When he snaps, it's scary."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do, Anya?" Hunter asked, pacing a little. "You don't think there won't be consequences if I lose?"  
  
"They won't be as serious as if Kane loses." Anya argued.  
  
"Shit, you're asking me to drop the belt to him, aren't you?" Hunter asked unbelievingly.  
  
"I'm asking you to consider it." Anya corrected him.  
  
'What would be in it for me?" Hunter asked suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean?" Anya asked, standing off and backing away from Hunter.  
  
Hunter advanced towards her. "I'm not going to do what you want just because you asked. I want something in return."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Hunter scoffed. "Anya, Anya, Anya. You should know what I want. I'll lose the match if I get one week alone with you. I miss you. You're great in the sack, and are willing to things I doubt Steph has even heard of."  
  
'Hunter, I'm with Dave now." Anya reminded him. "And aren't' you engaged to Stephanie?"  
  
"The SmackDown roster are on the road a lot right now. I have two weeks guaranteed without Stephanie." Hunter pressed forward. "If you love your brother, you'll say yes, And then I'll lose and you spend the week making me feel better."  
  
" But you have the title anymore, You won't be the top dog anymore." Anya said, trying to create some distance between them and to get to the door.  
  
"But Steph will find out that I lost the belt, and bitch to her daddy until I got it back. In three, four weeks I'll have the belt again." Hunter said smiling.  
  
"God, you never change do you, Hunter?" Anya said as she got to the door.  
  
"And you love it. That's why you keep coming back for more." Hunter said. Anya rolled her yes and walked out the door.  
  
"So is that a yes or a no?" Hunter called after her.  
  
Anya stopped in the hallway, turned around and gave Hunter the finger. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
I laughed and shook his head. "I miss that ass," he said quietly to himself as he grabbed the stuff he had dropped during their argument.  
  
"I got one you may like a little better." A mysterious said from behind him.  
  
"Tori?" He asked. "How long have you been in here?"  
  
"Long enough to hear everything." She said as she walked over to Hunter took the water bottle out of his hand and took a sip. " And I have a proposition for you."  
  
"And that would be?" Hunter asked, yanking his water bottle back.  
  
"A week with me, wherever you want." Tori offered seductively. "But only if you win."  
  
"Why? Curious to see what's under the mask?" Hunter asked.  
  
"God, no." Tori laughed. "No one wants to see that freaky shit. But punishing Kane would be worth it."  
  
"So you're in it for revenge?" Hunter stated.  
  
Tori got as close to his ear, to where their bodies were pressing together and whispered. "Exactly."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, basically I got Hunter to agree to lose the match tonight." Anya related to Dave on the phone.  
  
"But?" Dave asked.  
  
"But, he'll only lose if I agree to stay with him for a week." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Dave? You still there?" Anya asked.  
  
"Fucking bastard. Wanting to cheat on Stephanie like that. This phone call better not be you asking for my damn permission."  
  
"No, Dave. I have no intention of going through with it." Anya reassured him. "I-I just need to some up with something."  
  
"Where does the bastard get off, anyway? Making you chose like that?" Dave continued. "I'm really starting to hate this guy."  
  
"Finally." Anya joked.  
  
"You talk to Kane?" Dave asked.  
  
Anya sighed. " As much as he was willing to talk."  
  
"How are you doing?" Dave questioned.  
  
"Me? Fan-fucking-tastic." Anya said sarcastically. "Why did I even come?"  
  
"Because you've been moping around the apartment, depressed since the announcement last week." Dave answered. "Remember, I was the one telling you not to go?"  
  
"Sure, bring that up." Anya tried to make a joke again.  
  
"Look, I got a flight out of Birmingham to New York finally. I'll be there tomorrow." Dave reminded her. "Can the nervous breakdown hold on until then?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Anya said with a smile.  
  
"Good. I'm sorry, Baby, I got to go. Be strong, all right?" Dave said.  
  
"Okay, Dave," Anya said quietly.  
  
"'And Anya?"  
  
"Yeah, Dave?"  
  
"I love you." Dave finished.  
  
"I love you too." Anya replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
They said goodbye. Anya now wished Dave would have been able to come with her, but on such short notice, they could only get one ticket for Monday. Dave had been really protective and didn't want her to go, especially after seeing the mindset Kane had been in last week when he had destroyed La Resistance. She remembered Dave telling her Dave telling her to be around him, especially now. "He's not in his right mind, Anya." He had shouted during one of their arguments the past week. Now, Anya was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Kane walk up to her as she put her phone back in her purse.  
  
"If that wasn't a Polaroid moment, I don't know what is." Kane said, making Anya jump.  
  
"Fuck, Kane. You scared the crap out of me," Anya said as she caught her breath. "Coming out of hiding or something?"  
  
"Looking for you, actually." Kane admitted. "I wanted to apologize for being an ass to you and Rob earlier."  
  
"It's all right," Anya shrugged. "Nervous about tonight? Winning the World title is a big deal."  
  
"So would be losing." Kane muttered. "It was bad enough when you saw my face, even though you weren't supposed to. But in front of all the fans in Madison Square Garden and the people watching? That scares me."  
  
"Then why did you say yes?" Anya asked.  
  
"Because I knew there was no chance of me getting a title shot again if I said no." Kane said honestly. "At least now I got close to getting the belt, but paid the price."  
  
"You're not going to lose, Kane." Anya told him.  
  
"He doesn't pull jobs for his best friends. Why would Hunter lose the belt to me?" Kane asked.  
  
"You're the better athlete and you deserve it." Anya answered. "And you won't have earned the belt by kissing the boss' ass or screwing his daughter."  
  
"Think. In just over a half an hour, I'll either be a champion or the cause of small children's nightmares.  
  
"Half and hour?" Anya asked, checking her watch. "The night's gone by fast."  
  
"Too slow for me." Kane added. "I just want to get this over with."  
  
"Would you be mad if I knew there was a way you could win, but I didn't want to go through with it?" Anya asked as she lifted her self onto one of the guarder rails.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kane asked.  
  
"I talked to Hunter about the match," Anya admitted. "I know, stay out of your business. But he gave me an offer."  
  
"Which was?'  
  
"Stay with him for a week straight." Anya simply stated  
  
"Fuck, Anya." Kane muttered. "Just let me fight my own battles, all right? Now hurry up, and get ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"You're coming to the ring with me tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks again for the kind reviews. I was actually expecting flames, being this is my first wrestling fic. Please review this part, and I hope to have the part up soon. I'm not great with match writing, so it will probably take a little longer.  
  
HAVE A NICE DAY!!! ( 


	3. The Match

Thank you to SuperFreakSayian, Vronica03, nikki (You are so lucky! I would have done anything to have been at MSG!), Carrianne, Ellectra, and Tasha, who came up with the title!  
  
Sorry I've gone for a while, but this was harder to write than I thought and we just wrapped up Canada Day up here, so it's been busy. But I got it done, and here it is!  
  
~*~  
  
"It's time now for our second main event of the night," JR announced as Kane and Anya waited in the gorilla to go out. After a few more moments of waiting to JR and King talk back and forth about the match, Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven started and it was time.  
  
"The following match is for the WWE World Title," Lillian Garcia announced from the middle of the ring. "First, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Anya Bearer. Weighing in at 326 pounds, Kane!"  
  
"King, what's this about?" JR asked suspiciously. "Two months ago these two wouldn't talk to each other, and no she's down at ringside, Something's up."  
  
"Normally, I wouldn't agree with you," King admitted. "But tonight, things don't look good for Kane."  
  
Anya could hear a chant of "Slut" and "Liar" starting, but quickly dying down. She and Kane walked down the ramp. Anya stayed out of the ring while Kane went in to do his pyro. As he was bringing his arms down, the games music started. Lillian announced that Hunter was the champion, but he stayed at the top of the ramp for a few more moments until Tori came out of the back and joined him.  
  
Stunned, Lillian continued. "Accompanied by Tori, weighing in at 252 pounds (a/n: I have no idea what he weighs, I think that's a reasonable estimate), a member of Evolution, The Game, Triple H!"  
  
"Now, what is this about?" JR scowled.  
  
"I don't know. I guess the Game has the same right to bring a per son to the ring that Kane does."  
  
As Hunter went on the side of the ring to do his water spitting ritual, Anya climbed onto the other side if the apron where Kane was standing and motioned for him to come closer. "You worry about that title, I can take care of the outside." Anya patted Kane on the shoulder and climbed off the apron as the lights came back on and the bell rang.  
  
"This match is about to get underway." JR commented. "But I am still wondering about those tow young women out at ringside." As he said this, the cameraman went from Tori to Anya as if to prove what JR was talking about.  
  
~*~  
  
The match is now ten minutes in.  
  
"Come on, Kane!" Anya called from ringside as Hunter got the larger man in a sleeper hold. Kane easily reversed the move and Irish whipped Hunter into the corner. Kane went for the chokeslam, and landed it. Hunter was, however, too close to the ropes. Tori ran to where lay and put his foot on the rope. "His damn foot is on the rope!" she shouted at senior referee, Earl Hebner. Earl looked up and that Hunter's foot was on the rope, and stopped the count at two.  
  
"Damn it!" Anya said to herself and went to confront Tori.  
  
"Oh, here we go, JR. Cat fight!" King exclaimed.  
  
Earl Hebner saw Anya coming and got out of the ring to separate the two women before a fight broke out. Earl told them to return to their corners. Tori and Anya both turned around to walk away, but then Tori turned around and tried to attack Anya from behind while the ref was still outside the ring. This distracted Earl long enough for Hunter to pull a cheap shot on Kane. The crowd collectively groaned as Kane fell to the mat.  
  
Anya saw the action out of the corner of her eye. "Get back in the ring!" she shouted at Earl.  
  
"Low blow by the champion, Tori distracting the ref on the outside." JR announced.  
  
"Earl was badly out of place on that, in my opinion." King said. "And he broke up the cat fight!"  
  
As the ref got back in the ring got back in the ring, Hunter got the momentarily immobilized Kane into position for the Pedigree, but reversed it, picking Hunter up and slamming him to the mat.  
  
"Hunter tried to end this one quick with a Pedigree," JR reported. "Kane reverses, let's hope he can build some sort of defense against the champion, now that he has him down."  
  
Kane did build a defense. He whipped Hunter into the ropes, and caught him, hurting the champion's back with a sidewalk slam. Kane went for the pin.  
  
"One, Two." Earl counted, but stopped when Hunter was able to get his right shoulder up.  
  
"Earl's hand almost down for the three count that time." King announced. "I don't know how exactly Kane is able to keep the Game down, but if can keep it up, we may have a new champion."  
  
"Focus, Kane!" Anya yelled as Kane started to get angry that he had not won.  
  
"Get up, Hunter," Tori called from the other side of the ring. Kane picked The Game up by his hair, and then wrapped his hand around Hunter's throat.  
  
"Looks like Kane is going to chokeslam Hunter for the second time in this match." JR said.  
  
Kane lifted Hunter up, but before he could slam him down, Hunter raked Kane in the eyes with his thumb. Hunter dropped to the mat while Kane fumbled around blindly.  
  
"The Game using his thumb to blind Kane momentarily. Triple H is a good wrestler, I'll give him that, but is willing to fight dirty when he has to."  
  
"The question is though, JR, will he be able to capitalize on this or not?" King asked.  
  
Hunter did capitalize. He kneed Kane in the stomach and set him up for the Pedigree as Tori cheered on. He executed it perfectly and pinned Kane. Earl got a two count before Kane threw Hunter off of him, knocking down the ref on accident. Tori took the opportunity to get on the apron and yell at Kane.  
  
"What the hell is Tori doing?" JR asked. "She has no business on the apron, she isn't apart of this match."  
  
Anya ran around the other side of the ring and jerked Tori violently off the apron. Tori recovered quickly and pushed Anya. Anya stepped back and pushed Tori harder, knocking her down. Tori got up and threw a punch at Anya that hit her hard. Anya nearly fell at the power of it. Instead, she turned around and teased Tori to hit her harder.  
  
"She's smiling!" King exclaimed. "She's smiling and telling Tori to hit her harder. I always thought Anya wasn't all there."  
  
Inside the ring, Hunter delivered another low blow to Kane, and went outside the ring to get his championship belt. As Kane sat up and got back to his feet, he swung the belt and connected with Kane's mask, knocking the big man down. Hunter threw the belt out of the ring, near where Anya and Tori were still fighting and went for the pin. Unfortunately for him, the ref was still down and unable to count.  
  
Outside, Tori went to punch Anya again. Anya caught Tori's wrist and whipped her into the stairs. Tori cried out in pain and slumped to the ground. Anya then realized she was bleeding from Tori's nail digging into her skin from the first punch. She was shouting something at Tori when Ric and Randy ran sown to the ring.  
  
"What are these two lackeys doing out here now? This isn't fair." JR complained.  
  
In the ring, the ref was groggy, but up. Hunter and Kane were fighting. When Kane got a shot in at the knee Hunter had in a brace and threw him into the corner.  
  
Ric came from behind Anya outside of the ring and grabbed arms so he thought that she couldn't move. Randy backed up and started running as if he was going to clothesline Anya. She quickly ducked out of the way and fell to the ground where she found the title belt as Randy caught Ric in the jaw with the clothesline. When Randy turned to go after her, she knocked him out with the belt. Kane had Hunter down in the ring, and saw that Ric about to get Anya from behind. He flipped himself out of the ring behind Ric and ran Ric's head into the metal ringpost.  
  
"Kane may have knocked Ric out, but he's given Hunter time to recover, and that's something you don't do when you're against the Game." King summarized.  
  
As Kane was climbing back on the ring apron, Triple H ran and hip checked Kane, making him off t he ring apron and collide with Anya. Kane checked to see how Anya was, but needed to get back in the ring. The ref's count was at eight.  
  
"It looks like a bloody car wreck outside the ring." JR shouted.  
  
"Probably what it looks like under Kane's mask." King joked.  
  
Kane re-entered the ring, and the mistake of turning to check on Anya again. Triple H came from behind and rolled him up. Hunter grabbed the ropes for leverage and got the one-two-three.  
  
"Triple H may have won, but he didn't do it clean. He had to cheat to take the Big Red Machine down." JR announced.  
  
Anya had gotten up long enough to see the three count, as well as Ric, Randy and Tori. Anya's eyes were wide with shock as she watched the three people go to enter the ring to congratulate the winner. To add insult to injury, Tori kicked Anya in the ribs before she went up the stairs as Anya tried to get up.  
  
"Now that wasn't called for." JR scolded Tori, even though the blonde woman couldn't hear him.  
  
Evolution stayed in one corner of the ring. Anya held her ribs and got into the ring and walked over to Kane. "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
After a few minutes, Hunter's theme music stopped, but Eric Biscoff's began as he strolled onto the ramp. "Kane, you know the stipulation, you agreed to it. Take off the mask or your fried-I'm sorry-fired."  
  
Anya heard a groan or a growl, but he was going to do as he was told. Kane had the chinstrap taken off when Evolution attacked him from behind.  
  
"What the hell is this about? The match is over." JR asked King.  
  
"I guess Evolution wants to take the mask off themselves." King offered.  
  
"Stop it!" Anya screamed at Hunter and tried to pull him away from her brother. Tori came up behind her and hit her hard wit ha small, blunt object in the back of the head, knocking Anya out.  
  
"Come on, the Jezebel has a pair of brass knucks. Isn't there anyone back who can stop this?" JR shouted into the headphone.  
  
As if on cue, Rob Van Dam ran down to the ring and stopped the attack on Kane and Anya.  
  
"These people are despicable, King. As soon as the fight evens out, they run like scolded dogs." JR admonished Evolution's actions.  
  
"How is Kane going to react, though? He has to unmask or he's fired, JR." King asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Rob checked on Kane first, but he pushed Rob away from him. Rob just shook his head, and went to check on Anya, who was now stirring.  
  
"Anya, you all right?" Rob asked.  
  
"The bitch hit me with something." Anya mumbled.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to help you up. Slowly, don't rush." Rob said as he helped Anya stand. She was dizzy and leaned against Rob as she stood up. Kane continued to walk around the ring, shouting and screaming obscenities.  
  
"As you heard from one of our Raw General Managers, Kane must unmask or he is fired." JR reported, calmer than before. "The guy's been through enough, and now forced to unmask? That's not right, King."  
  
"He wasn't forced, JR. Kane could have said 'no' last week, but he didn't. He made his bed, and now he has to lie in it." King argued.  
  
Kane stopped pacing and went to remove his mask. He stopped himself, and hit the top rope, causing it to shake all around the ring.  
  
"Get it over with, Kane." King taunted. "It's like a car wreck. You know you won't like what you see, but you keep on wanting to take a peek."  
  
Finally, after a few more minutes, Kane turned towards the ropes and lifted the rest of his mask off. A few strands of hair that had been sewn to the mask fell onto the mat; Kane took the mask off entirely and turned to face the camera.  
  
"God." Jr started, but couldn't finish.  
  
The scars on Kane's face had faded greatly, but they were still evident. Hair grew in patches in some places. The audience went silent as they saw Kane unmask for the first time. Suddenly, Kane spun around, grabbed Rob and Anya by the throats and ckokeslamed them both at once. As they lay unconscious on the mat, Kane set off his pyro and left the ring.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so that's done. I have a bit of writer's block, so if you have any suggestions of where the story should go now, could you tell me please? Happy Canada Day to the Canadians reading and a Happy Independence Day for the Americans. Please read and review, no flames though.  
  
BANG BANG! 


	4. Aftermath

Hehehe.the cat comes crawling back in. Sorry I haven't been keeping this story all posted up, but I started a new one called "WWE, Mary Sue: Meet Big Brother. Something everyone should read, but not in a sacrilegious way.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the WWE, the performers or characters. I own Anya, and a characters known a John and Mark, who makes a short cameo. But that's it. If you say I own the WWE, I will sue you. I'm not the one bringing it down into the crap hole. And that is my Disclaimer vent. ~*~  
  
"Follow my finger with your eyes." The medic attending to Anya directed.  
  
"John, this really is a waste of time." Anya complained.  
  
John, the medic ignored the comment. "What's the date and year?"  
  
"June 23,. 2003."  
  
"Okay. What's your name?" John asked.  
  
"Anya Bearer."  
  
"Don't roll your eyes. I have to ask the questions, even if they are stupid." John told Anya. "Who is the president?"  
  
"George Bush." Anya said, exasperated.  
  
"Okay, Anya you have a slight concussion." John reported. "Can you move forward a little bit?"  
  
Anya gasped at the pain but did as she was told. "Mm-Hmm. You're going to need some X-rays. Looks like you may have cracked a few ribs." John noted. "Are you having any pains n your neck from the chokeslam?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Anya said, hitting his hands away.  
  
"Anya."  
  
"I'm Okay, John, really." Anya repeated and stood, trying to ignore the feelings of dizziness and nausea.  
  
"Are you at least willing to stay with someone tonight, if you won't go to the hospital?" John asked as he finished filling out the forms.  
  
"She's staying with me tonight." Trish said as she walked over to the medic station. "No arguments."  
  
"Trish, I don't want to impose." Anya started.  
  
"Hey, it's policy. You get a concussion, you stay with another wrestler." Trish reminded Anya, and quietly added. "And after that whole thing with Kane tonight, you may need a friend. Let's grab our stuff and go."  
  
~*~  
  
Trish and Anya rode in silence is Trish's rented car until Anya's cell went off. She wasn't going to answer, but Dave's name came up on the caller ID.  
  
"Are you all right, Baby?" Dave asked as soon as she picked up. "I just saw the end of Raw."  
  
"Hi Dave." Anya said so Trish knew whom she was talking to. "I'm fine. A bit of a concussion, though, So I'm staying with Trish tonight."  
  
"Where are you?" Dave asked.  
  
"In Trish's car. We're on our way back to the hotel. Room 122 at the Holiday Inn, the one we stayed in last time, right Trish?" Anya asked. Trish nodded and turned her attention back to the road.  
  
"Fuck, your brother is screwed up." Dave muttered.  
  
"Look Dave, we're going to be going through a tunnel." Anya said. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"But" Dave started.  
  
Anya shook her head and hung up the phone.  
  
"Tunnel isn't for another mile." Trish pointed out. " With the way traffic's backed up, you would have had plenty of time to talk."  
  
" I just don't want to talk about it tonight. I mean, how can I talk about it when I don't know what to say?" Anya asked. "Kane freaked out, we all knew what was going to happen, right?"  
  
"Looked like you and Rob didn't." Trish said honestly.  
  
"God, Rob. How is he?" Anya asked as she put her phone back in her bag.  
  
"He's all right. A little sore from the chokeslam, hurt that it was his friend who did it." Trish informed her. "Worried about you. There isn't anything going on between you two, right?"  
  
Anya laughed to herself, Apparently, Rob had not told the rest of his friends that he was gay. "No, we're just friends. I used to live up by Battle Creek for a while, remember?"  
  
Trish nodded. She tried to come out with something to talk about the rest of the way, but it was as silent as before. When they finally pulled in the hotel parking lot 20 minutes later, she came up with an idea. "We should rent some scary movies, and get a whole bunch f junk food."  
  
"Girl's night?" Anya laughed. "It sounds like fun. I need some of that tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
Trish woke up the next morning to knocking at the door. "Shit." she muttered to herself. "Hold on a minute!" She shouted at the door.  
  
"Trish, it's Dave. Is Anya still there?" Dave shouted back. Anya came out of the bathroom in a robe with her wet hair in a sloppy ponytail. Anya unlocked the door and let him in.  
  
"Hey, Baby." Dave said as he wrapped his arms around Anya. She tried not to let on to the pain she felt in her ribs.  
  
"Hi." Anya said and laughed weakly. "We need to talk. I'm going to finish getting ready, and then you're taking me out for coffee."  
  
"Okay." Dave said and took a seat on the small hotel couch.  
  
~*~  
  
You should eat, Anya." Dave reminded her as they sat down at a café. Their waitress had seen Anya's black eye and shot Dave a dirty look, as had many of the people sitting around them.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Anya said absent-mindedly. "You didn't see Kane at the airport?"  
  
"No. You figure he would have left right away?" Dave asked as the waitress brought their coffee.  
  
"I don't know anymore." Anya sighed. "I'll see if Shane or Terri have heard anything from him."  
  
"Maybe you should just give him some time to himself." Dave suggested.  
  
"No. I f I give him time, Paul will get to him, brainwash him." Anya said, adding cream and sugar to the black coffee.  
  
"Aren't you being a little dramatic?" Dave asked.  
  
"You don't know him like I do, Dave. The man is evil." Anya responded.  
  
"Kane or your father?" Dave asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Don't you see Kane? Everyone's against you. They all wanted a peak under your mask, and now they've seen it all." Paul Bearer prodded on.  
  
"No, Kane repeated as he rocked back and forth in the corner of the same closet he had been preparing for his match in. "You're wrong." Kane had not put his mask back on after the match; he just didn't care about it anymore.  
  
"I'm right, Kane. You know I am. That's why you went after Rob Van Dam and Anya. They lied to you, Kane. They didn't care: I heard them laughing at you, Kane." Paul shouted. "So did everyone else. You need to get them all."  
  
"My friends" Kane started.  
  
"They're not you're friends, Kane!" Paul shouted and smacked Kane across the face. "I am your only friend, the only person you can trust."  
  
"You hurt me before. Like always and everyone else." Kane babbled.  
  
"Don't you see Kane? Sean, Tori, Chyna, Rob, your brother and your sister, everybody else made me do that! I would never hurt you if I had a choice!" Paul reassured him. " You know that, right?"  
  
"Maybe everyone else, not Anya.an accident, last night." Kane mumbled and got up.  
  
"I thought Anya would on our side too, Kane. But that man, Dave Batista, and all the other men have gotten into her head, along with everywhere else. They filled her head with terrible thoughts. Now she uses your love for her as your sister against you." Paul said, almost whispering.  
  
Kane paused to think for a moment and started pacing. "I can't trust you."  
  
"I'm the only one you can trust, Kane." Paul said. "Nobody else. but me. And if you agree to let me be your manger again, I'll keep the people we can trust away. There will be no more laughing."  
  
"The laughing will stop?" Kane asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, yes Kane. No more laughing." Paul reassured him. "We'll find everyone who is laughing and stop them."  
  
"All right." Kane said and nodded quickly. "Good idea.. good idea."  
  
Paul smiled evilly. "Very good, son."  
  
~*~  
  
Anya's cell rang just as she and Dave got back to the hotel. The number wasn't familiar, but she answered anyway. "Hello?"  
  
"Tell me this is Anya Bearer." An exasperated voice demanded.  
  
"Yeah, this is her. Who might this be?" Anya asked as Dave looked on curiously.  
  
"Right. I'm Mark, one of the writers for the show. I'm calling because Austin has a case of food poisoning and cannot be on Raw next week."  
  
"That's too bad. Why does it concern me? "  
  
"We want to bring you in next week as a Temporary General Manager, for next week only." Mark answered.  
  
"Really? A GM? I think I could do that?" Anya answered.  
  
"So, can we write you into the part or not?" Mark asked.  
  
"What the hell?" Anya said and laughed. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Good. See you Monday." Mark replied and hung up.  
  
"What's that all about?" Dave asked.  
  
"Austin's sick, and I'm going to be GM on Raw next week. " Anya said happily, and thought for a moment. "But you probably have to go back to Birmingham, don't you?"  
  
"I can wait a week." Dave said. "It would be good to see some of the guys again. But now, I think we need to celebrate your promotion.  
  
"Oh yeah, how are we going to do t hat?" Anya asked as Dave leaned closer to her and kissed her passionately. Anya smiled as they broke apart. "I like that way."  
  
~*~ I hope everyone liked this part. Please review if you like the story, if you don't like the story, or if you're lost and need some directions. Part 5 has been written, but there are a few things I want to tweak around with before I put it up. I hope to have it up soon, though. Maybe Monday.  
  
Peace out! =) 


	5. He's Back

I'm back with chapter number 5. Did y'all see Raw on Monday? The burning JR thing went to far, in my opinion. No matter how much flame-retardant goo they put on him. Shocking the audience is good, but that was beyond shocking. That was disgusting. It's like a return to the Katie Vick storyline, which I hated as well Opinion about it, anyone? Review and tell me. I like to hear everyone's view.  
  
~*~  
  
Anya tried for the rest of the week to get a hold of Kane, but he wasn't answering his phone or checking his messages. Neither Shane (Hurricane) nor Terri had heard anything from Kane it was almost liked he had disappeared. She finally found him in one of the back rooms of the arena in Buffalo, the location of Raw that week. He has a towel covering his face and his head down.  
  
"I've been looking for you all week." Anya said as she walked over to where Kane was sitting.  
  
"Didn't want to be found." Kane mumbled and turned away.  
  
"Kane, it really sucks that you lost your mask, but Rob was right. You don't need it. The mask isn't what made you a good wrestler, you did that." Anya told him.  
  
"The fans." Kane started.  
  
"They don't care. All they know is that you a good performer in the ring, and that's all that matters." Anya argued. "Think about that. I have to go get ready, but I want to talk to you later on, all right?"  
  
Kane didn't say or do anything. Anya just shook her head and walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do I look like I have an idea about what I'm doing?" Anya asked Trish and molly as she finished buttoning her jeans. She wore a burgundy velvet jacket, a white V-neck top, and a pair of dark denim jeans. Her hair was in kinky curls, which Anya thought look a bit like how Stephanie's when the SmackDown GM used to wear her hair that way.  
  
"Oh yeah. It screams Raw General Manager." Trish said as she looked Anya over.  
  
"Even if it's only temporary." Molly joked. "So, are you going to get to mess with Eric's mind?"  
  
"Yep," Anya said with a grin. "And I intend to do so."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Is it okay to open the door?" Dave asked, but opened it anyway.  
  
"I'm gonna go." Anya said after a few moments. "Dave and I need to.talk." Molly and Trish rolled their eyes. Anya stepped outside the door and wrapped her arms around Dave, bringing his down for a kiss.  
  
"Thank you. For being here." Anya said when they finally broke apart.  
  
"No problem, babe." Dave said with a smile as he ran his hands down Anya's back, keeping them on her butt and pressing her closer to him.  
  
"Woah, public display of affection." Rob said as he walked up. "Maybe I should leave you two alone.  
  
Dave chuckled and moved one of his arms up to Anya's shoulders, and shook Rob's hand with the other. "Hey Rob, how are you doing man?"  
  
"Better than last week. What are you doing here, don't you still have a month of rehab left?" Rob asked. "He's here as my guest." Anya answered and checked her watch. "Damn. I got to go, guys. Show's starting in a few minutes and I'm up first."  
  
"Good luck." Dave called out as Anya walked down the hall. "I'm going to watch this on the monitor, you coming with me?"  
  
"Sure," Rob answered. "It'll be nice to hear Anya on the Mic again."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm Back" began to play and Eric Bischoff walked down the ramp. He had a grin on his face that was bigger than ever. Eric got in the ring and took the Mic from Lillian.  
  
"What is Eric Bischoff doing out here? And I have to wonder what that sick grin is about." JR announced.  
  
"He's the GM, JR, he can do whatever he wants. Now quiet, he wants to talk." Kind said.  
  
"You may be wondering why I'm so happy." Eric Bischoff began as the crowd booed. "The reason I'm so happy is that Austin has called in sick, I guess he drank a bad meal or something. Which means I have complete control over Raw tonight. Tonight will be the defining moment in my career and it will be without Austin or anybody else." Eric was cut off by "Going Under" by Evanescence (A/n: I don't own!), Anya's new theme music.  
  
"What is this?" King asked.  
  
The crowd cheered as Anya walked onto the ramp with her own Mic, in her hand.  
  
"It's Anya, King!" JR replied.  
  
"See, that where you're wrong, Eric. The people in charge, Linda Mchmanon, mostly don't believe that it would be wise for you to be left a s the sole General Manger." Anya stopped when the fans began to cheer louder. "So they called me, and until Steve Austin is well enough to return to his duties, I have been named Temporary Co-GM of Raw. That means we're 50/50, Bischoff, and it also means that things are going to change."  
  
"Like what?" Eric asked.  
  
"Like the unfair treatment of the divas. I watch the show every week, and every week I see the Divas, my friends being degraded in matches that only a man would come up with." Anya listened as the female fans cheered. "So tonight, I am authorizing an Eight Woman Battle Royale. In it will be Jazz, Victoria, Molly Holly, Ivory, Trish Stratus, Jacqueline, the WWE's newest diva Gail Kim, and as much as I hate to Tori.  
  
"You don't have the power to do that!" Eric sputtered.  
  
"I knew you would feel that way," Anya said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and headed own the ramp." Which is why I brought a copy of the contract I signed yesterday with the WWE to do this." Anya entered the ring and handed Eric the paper. "If you could read the high lighted paragraph."  
  
Eric cleared his throat. "I, Linda Mchmanon, hereby give one Anya Bearer authorization to use complete control of the title of General Manager. All decisions made by Anya Bearer before this contract becomes void by the return of Steve Austin to the position in question, cannot be ruled against or changed without Ms. Bearer's direst permission." The crowd cheered louder as Eric finished reading the paragraph.  
  
"I have the power to make you kiss your own ass and there's nothing you can do about it." Anya said and laughed.  
  
Then, The Undertaker's old theme music started. The lights went out as the melancholy chord wailed through the arena.  
  
"The boys in the back screw up again?" King asked.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Dave asked from the monitor backstage.  
  
Out of the smoke that had begun to gather on the ramp, Paul Bearer appeared. He had a smug look on his face. He entered the ring and took Eric's Mic right out of his hand as the lights came back on.  
  
"Oh, yes," Paul started. "I'm back in the WWE."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Paul?" Anya asked angrily. "We have an agreement to not be in the same state, let alone the same ring."  
  
"Why don't you ever call me 'Daddy' anymore?" Paul asked. "I never treated you any differently than your brother."  
  
"No, you're right. You'd lock me in the basement too if you the urge." Anya retorted.  
  
"It was out of love, Anya," Paul said and tried to touch her hair. She jerked away from him before he could touch her. "I never meant to hurt you. You'd see that if that man wasn't clouding your vision."  
  
"This has gone on long enough." Dave said to Rob. "I'm going out of there."  
  
Back in the ring, Eric grabbed the Mic out of Paul's hand. "I don't know who you are, but if you two are having some sort of father-daughter dispute, could you please take it out of my ring?"  
  
"Speaking of outside the ring, look who it is. It's Batista!" I have no idea why he's here, but it has been rumored that Anya and Batsita have been a couple for quite some time." JR commented.  
  
"And he has a Mic. Look like Batista's going to speak." King added.  
  
"I never clouded anyone's vision. Anya hates you because you treated her like a pile of crap when she was a kid, not because of anything I said." Batista shouted at Paul.  
  
"You're a liar!" Paul shouted back. "Anya just see the light, or if not the light, the fire." Paul laughed as the lights went completely out all over the arena. When they came back on, Kane, wearing a hooded sweater to protect his face, had somehow gotten in the ring. He had lifted Dave up in a chokeslam. Before Nay could stop him, he slammed Dave in to the mat.  
  
"The guy just came down here to defend his girlfriend's honour." JR shouted. "He's not even cleared to wrestle."  
  
Paul re-entered the ring. "Finish the job, Kane!" he directed. Kane grabbed Anya by the throat. But he hesitated for a second. Then, he lifted her up but instead of slamming her into the mat, he just dropped her. Paul shook his head, but directed his son to leave with him.  
  
"Security." Eric said from the outside of the ring as Anya checked on Dave in the ring. "Kane may be a WWE employee, but the man with him is not. Please escort Mr. Bearer out f the building. And if you try to stop them, Kane, I'll fire you right now."  
  
"Bischoff doing the honourable thing for once in his life." JR said.  
  
"All right, Dave. Come on." Anya said as she helped him stand. "Let's get out of here."  
  
~*~  
  
This part is for Ellectra, because she is my most faithful reviewer. Thanks you so much for your continuous support! I'm completely writers blocked right now, so any suggestions for where the story should go now would be appreciated! Please read and review, but no flames please!  
  
=) 


	6. oh my god, we need help out here!

You thought I wasn't going to update this, but I did! My muse started co- operating again, so I'm doing a mass update, three of my stories, four chapters in total. Check out the rest of my stories too, you may find something you like! (Yeah, right)  
  
~*~  
  
"So that's your father?" Dave asked as Anya helped his take off his shirt. "He's pleasant."  
  
"Isn't he?" Anya said and put an icepack on Dave's shoulder. "How's your arm?"  
  
"Fine, don't worry about it." Dave said and smiled. "Feels like it dies after rehab, actually."  
  
Eric entered the GM office where Anya and Dave were and closed the door. "Sorry to interrupt. I had your father escorted out by security. There's no way he's getting back in."  
  
"Thanks," Anya said. "For not being as much of a jackass as you usually are."  
  
"If you want to take off, I can handle the rest of the show. I don't mind, really." Eric offered.  
  
"No, I think we're okay here. Besides, I have a job to do." Anya replied. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."  
  
Before Eric could answer, Hunter and Ric came through the door.  
  
"Hey, Dave. Good to see you. Been here all night and you didn't even drop by?" Ric asked.  
  
"I got a little busy." Dave answered and shifted his weight.  
  
"What was all that about?" Hunter asked. "Putting yourself on the line when you're not 100% yet."  
  
Dave chuckled and extended his hand. "H, good to see you again, man." When Hunter took his hand, he yanked him closer and whispered. "You touch her again and I'll make you regret it." Hunter pulled his hand away and signaled to Ric that it was time to go.  
  
"What did you do, Dave?" Anya asked after Hunter left suddenly.  
  
"Just let his know I'm letting Evolution pass me by."  
  
~*~  
  
Kane sat glowering in his private back room after he watched Sercurity take Paul out. He was sure that it was a security guard that he heard laughing. Kane was muttering to himself when Eric Bischoff disturbed his privacy.  
  
"Kane, this is my show. You do not bring people who are no longer employed to this company into my ring." Eric was cut off when Kane grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"I don't do what you want anymore. Not what the fans want either. I do what I want. Do you understand?" Kane screamed in Eric's face.  
  
"Yeah, got it." Eric croaked. Kane let go before Eric passed out or he crushed his windpipe.  
  
"But you will compete tonight against Rob Van Dam!" Eric announced and ran out the door before Kane could get him again.  
  
~*~  
  
Rob was getting pumped for his match with Kane when Dave found him.  
  
"Hey Dave, how's the arm?" Rob asked as he stretched. (A/n: Don't you wish you could stretch like Rob does, I do)  
  
"Sore. I didn't hurt it again, though." Dave said.  
  
"How's Anya doing? She seemed kind of shook up by the situation." Rob asked. "I never thought Kane would lay a hand on her, but after last week, I don't know what to think."  
  
"She's doing better. She's trying to get a hold of Kane's old psychiatrist." Dave admitted.  
  
"Kane had a psychiatrist?" He never told me that." Rob said, angry. He and Kane had been close for a nearly a year, but it now seemed like he knew nothing about him.  
  
"Apparently, he's been violent like this before, after that Katie girl died. Kane was even committed, but Anya didn't tell me why." Dave told Rob.  
  
"He seemed like he was doing so good." Rob said quietly. "Kane would go out wit the guys now, he wouldn't before. How could this have happened?"  
  
"Anya says it's something like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, he's had it since he was three, since the fire." Dave answered. " He's sick. He needs help, but he doesn't know. When he clicks out of it, he'll have no memories at all, but it could take a year or even more." Dave explained.  
  
~*~  
  
"The sad part about this match is that these two men used to be friends." JR said as the match started.  
  
"Facts are, JR, Kane is a monster. He always was one, he always will be one." King replied.  
  
"I don't think that's true, King. There's good in everyone." JR argued.  
  
In the ring, Kane slammed Rob onto the mat. He picked him up again; about to Tombstone the unconscious man when the ref intervened.  
  
"What's the ref doing here?" King asked.  
  
"The Tombstone is an outlawed move, King, You should know that." JR explained.  
  
Kane put Rob down at the ref's urging, but knocked the small ref out with a clothesline. By that time, Rob had recovered enough to land a spinning heel kick, knocking Kane out of the ring. Like always, Kane landed on his feet on the outside of the ring. Rob climbed the top turnbuckle and went for as cross body. Kane easily caught him and slammed him into the ramp.  
  
"Right into the unforgiving steel!" JR exclaimed.  
  
Kane picked Rob up by the hair and dragged him up the ramp. When he got to the top, he was met by officials and Eric Bischoff who were able to separate Rob and Kane for a few seconds. The officials were trying to take rob to the back when Kane flipped out again. He took out several officials and got Rob back to the edge of the stage. He lifted Rob up like a rag doll and was about to chokeslam him when he suddenly threw him down. Kane grabbed the next closest person, ho was Eric, and chokeslammed his off the stage.  
  
"Oh my god!" JR screamed "he chokeslammed his to Hell, and Kane's smiling about it! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WE NEED HELP OUT HERE!" ~*~  
  
I've been debating my self about the nest part, and I decided that I will include the Burning JR segment. This is forewarning if you were offended by that part, so the next chapter is not for everyone. Please Review! 


End file.
